Christi shadowhunter
) r e d r o c i g o l o n o r h c c n # Christi 14 year old girl who prides herself in having the same birthday as Annabeth Chase. (<-YOU DO?)(yes.)(I feel like you're the perfect choice to play Annabeth for a future remake of the movie)(I could pass off as a twelve year old.)(You definitely can. But the question... Can Sebastian?) (my worldhas just been turned upside down.) (wait-- are you in Edom? Because Sebastian..(*looks at sebastian* they're onto us.) HI SEB. WANNA GO BURN SOME RAVENERS? .) (do you want to fight some demons? Common lets go and slay, we fight together now; so lets fight the day away! Do you want to fight some demons, they dont have to be demons. SHUT UP. Okay die.) We should still kill some Raveners...) (YES WE SHOULD.) she enjoys writing, reading and making others laugh. Her signititure- Christi the shadowhunter~ an instrument of good- is a nod to her favorite book series The Mortal Instruments. Christi tries to play volleyball, but as a general rule, sucks at it. Trivia Christi has 16 alter egos She is a daughter of Bellona Christi lives in Colorado She was banned temporarily from the MB once for trolling a mod. She does not wear makeup Category:NOT FAMOUS FAMOUS FAMOUS Category:FAMOUS FAMOUS FAMOUS Chris wants to be a actress author or comedian when she grows up. Christi's words of advice "you cannot have bravery without fear." "heros can be made." "Failure IS an option. Just not the good one." "The thing about life is that no one knows whats going to happen next. So live like you'll die tonmorow and dream like you'll live forever." Songs Christi recomeds Anthem of the angels- breaking benjamin hero of war- rise against this is war/ 30 seconds to marsCategory:Awesome MBer (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KRSogMs5cOc)[[Category:Janus Wikian]] Forever and Always- parachute (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=9xlwpf8u4aw&feature=kp) make it stop- rise against (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=XP4clbHc4Xg)[[Category:Fan-Fiction Author]] Category:FAMOUS if I die young- the band perry (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7NJqUN9TClM) warrior- beth crowley (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Pa8iyHzHUSQ) perfect- P!nk (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=-BIye98Ryic) for the love of a daughter- demi lovato (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=K59KsIDlif8) cabel car--fray (http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fFRkpvvop3I) drive by- train http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=oxqnFJ3lp5k♙) Books Christi reccomends THE LIGHTNING THIEF- Rick Riordan reboot- Amy Tintera cinder- Marissa Meyer the Mortal instruments- Cassandra Clare Looks Christi has blonde hair that reaches just past her shoulder. She has blue/grey eyes. Chris is short, and thin. She oftwn wears denim. With a solid color tee and sweatshirt. PersonalityCategory:Swiftie Chris has several sides. She can be funny, random and curios, but much more often Chris is sarcastic, pushy, and a little rude. Chris always speaks her mond and doesn't lie, which often leads to offensive comments and arguments. Interests/hobbies readinf writing blogging replaying debating archery WWII Ancient history Favorites book: city of lost souls Movie: redtails class: forensic speech siner: demi lovato Song: anthem of the Nagels actor: will Smith Category:Awesomesauce Category:Abandoned story author Category:Dauntless Category:Gryffindor Category:Janus Authors Category:Kaley Shipper Category:Non-human Category:Non shipped members Category:One year MBer Category:Goulddigger Category:Crazy Person Category:Cookie Lover Category:Divergent Category:Idiotic idiot rune: fearless dislikesCategory:Epicsprinkles celery Sebastian Morgenstern The Kardashians Kanye West entitled celebrities brats PDA believers beliebers Alte-egos